Wireless communication networks provide communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, and broadcast. A wireless communication network may support operation on multiple carriers, each carrier including a range of frequencies used for communication and associated with system information describing operation of the carrier. A Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network provides wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile devices and data terminals. LTE networks increase the capacity and speed of existing radio access network (RAN) technologies by using a different radio interface with core network improvements. The wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user devices. A user device (e.g., user equipment) communicates with a base station via downlink and optionally an uplink.
Wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing available network resources. For instance, a mobile network operator may deploy a macro-cell LTE network for providing wireless content to multiple subscribers across a region, while a shopping venue may deploy a small-cell LTE network via one or more access points within its boundaries for providing Wi-Fi to its customers. The user device may be enabled for dual access to a macro-cell network as well as a small-cell network, such that two independent bearers may each be routed through one of the macro-cell network or the small-cell network to the user device. In some scenarios, a switching gateway associated with the macro-cell network routes one independent bearer to a node B of the macro-cell network and another independent bearer to a node C of the small-cell network. The existing techniques for dual access generally require the nodes of each of the macro- and small-cell networks to be controlled by the same carrier or controlled by the network operator of the macro-cell network, leaving little ability for an operator of the small-cell network to control mobility for accessing both networks.